Bendrin Reyne
' Bendrin Reyne' is the son of Hanzal, and Martina Reyne making him a member of House Reyne. Bendrin Reyne has two siblings in the form of Kayla, and Roslin Reyne of whome Kayla is very close to their mother and has been closely trained for her soon coming marriage, and Roslin was very beautiful girl but disappeared one day while travelling with an unknown man and has never been seen again but her true fate was that she was murdered by Sean Lovie. Bendrin Reyne is married to Janei Lannister of whome he did not like, and of whome did not like him. Bendrin Reyne spent his youth obsessed with horses, and everything that went along with riding. Throughout his childhood his parents saw little of him during the day as he was always out of Lannistane riding his horses. This love for horses led him to become a steady member of House Reyne's military where he became known for his skill from his horse where he could just as skillfully fire a bow as most men could while on the ground. At the age of nineteen he was married to Janei Lannister of whome he had never met outside of a formal occasion. The two did not get along well as his personal desire to be outside, and to not really care about the requirements of being a noble person. After finding Janei with another man in his bed, he proceeded to kill the man before stringing him outside of the estate that they lived and then refusing to speak to her. While they continued to be intimate she became pregnant, but this didn't change that he was betrayed and he no longer wished to even converse with her. This hurt Janei more then she thought possible, and thus during her preganancy she realized what kind of person she was and tried to improve herself. History ' ' Early History Bendrin Reyne spent his youth obsessed with horses, and everything that went along with riding. Throughout his childhood his parents saw little of him during the day as he was always out of Lannistane riding his horses. This love for horses led him to become a steady member of House Reyne's military where he became known for his skill from his horse where he could just as skillfully fire a bow as most men could while on the ground. Janei Lannister At the age of nineteen he was married to Janei Lannister of whome he had never met outside of a formal occasion. The two did not get along well as his personal desire to be outside, and to not really care about the requirements of being a noble person. After finding Janei with another man in his bed, he proceeded to kill the man before stringing him outside of the estate that they lived and then refusing to speak to her. While they continued to be intimate she became pregnant, but this didn't change that he was betrayed and he no longer wished to even converse with her. This hurt Janei more then she thought possible, and thus during her preganancy she realized what kind of person she was and tried to improve herself. Family Members Hanzal Reyne - Father Martina Reyne - Mother Janei Lannister - Wife Karyl Lannister - Sister Relationships Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Castamere